


17. The Greatest Show

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, The Greatest Showman, Thomas loves his sides, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Exhausted from the events of the night, the Sides all fall asleep. Except Logan, who is beginning to question his emotions. He asks Thomas for help.Spoilers for The Greatest Showman





	17. The Greatest Show

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who just watched The Greatest Showman and loved it!

Thomas chuckled to himself as he scrolled through his tumblr, liking several pieces of fan art that his fans had made. He should really be trying to sleep. He was in bed, his lamp lighting the room dimly, and he was tired, but for some reason, he couldn’t quite get to sleep.

“Thomas…?”

“Huh?” Thomas sat up, looking over to where the small voice had come from. His expression turned from confusion to concern when he saw Logan at the end of his bed, bandages wrapped around his head and wrist. “Logan- oh, god, what happened?” Thomas asked. Logan just looked down at the floor with a sniff. “Hey, it’s going to be alright…”

“No, it’s not…” Logan whimpered. Thomas was certain his heart just broke. He knew Logan was stubborn, and would never admit that he was feeling bad until he regressed, when there was no point in hiding it, which meant he was far more fragile in his regressed form.

It didn’t make it any easier though.

“I twied to steal Wo-man’s Cwofters… I fell and I-I scawed them and hurt Wo-man…”

Wordlessly, Thomas threw back the covers and climbed out of bed, walking over to Logan and kneeling in front of him, his arms outstretched. Logan threw himself into them, whimpering as Thomas hugged him close.

“I got you…” Thomas whispered, pulling Logan onto his hip and standing. “Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Bad.” Logan muttered as Thomas carried him out of the bedroom.

“What kind of bad?”

“All bad.”

“I’m gonna need you to elaborate…” Thomas smiled.

“I… don’t want the ofews to help when I regwess anymowe. I upset them and huwt them and they wowwy too much… I feel… Like I wegwet what I’ve done…”

“You’re a kid right now, Logan. Kid’s make mistakes. They’re supposed to scare their carers and make them worry. It’s a normal part of growing up…” Thomas thought for a moment. “Let’s watch a movie.”

“What?”

“Trust me.” Thomas winked, plopping Logan onto the couch. He plucked a DVD from the shelf, slid it into the DVD player, and flicked the TV on. “Just watch.”

“The Gweatest Showman…?”

“I’m surprised Roman hasn’t pinned you down to watch it.” Thomas chuckled. “You’ll understand later, I promise.”

* * *

Logan and Thomas sat in silence, Logan overthinking about how Thomas should be asleep, or that he could be working, or being productive, but instead he’s sat watching some overly dramatic movie with him.

“Stop thinking so loud.” Thomas smiled down at him. “I swear I can hear you telling me to sleep with your thoughts.”

“That would make sense… since I am a figment of your imagination.”

“Just watch it. I promise it’ll make sense later.”

“Alight…”

Thomas pulled Logan into him in an attempt to help him relax, which seemed to work.

Logan ended up nestled under Thomas’ arm, tucked safely away from the bad thoughts. Thomas rubbed his arm occasionally, when Logan started getting too invested in the storyline.

They’d just reached the scene where Carlyle reminded Barnum of his 10% profit share to rebuild the circus when Logan spoke up.

“They’re a family.”

“Told you you’d understand.” Thomas smiled.

“But Bawnum huwt them. He abandoned them for a singer.” Logan looked up at him in confusion.

“And they forgave him, because he originally helped them become the family they are. He helped them be happy and accept themselves.” Thomas smiled. “They love each other.”

“But-“

“He made a mistake, and they forgave him. If it helps, Barnum learned his lesson, didn’t he? He almost lost everything.”

“Pewsonally, I think they all took faw too many wisks…” Logan muttered, earning a snigger from Thomas. Suddenly, Thomas gasped.

“I love this song!” Thomas stood, turning the volume up until the Greatest Show reprise blared through the living room. “ _Colossal we come, these renegades in the ring!_ ” Thomas sang, pulling Logan up onto his hip and dancing. “ _Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king!_ ”

“Thomas-“

“ _Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya._ ” Thomas beamed, spinning around. “ _It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. It's blinding, outshining anything that you know. Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go._ ”

Logan gave in, smiling lightly as Thomas sang, a wide smile on his face as he swayed slightly, spinning with Logan and occasionally dipping the logical side down playfully. Logan chuckled. The song was… ‘a bop’, he supposed, and Thomas was hapt.

“ _It's everything you ever want. It's everything you ever need. And it's here right in front of you. This is where you wanna be._ ”

“ _Whewe I want to be…_ ” Logan whispered to himself. Thomas stopped singing for a moment, letting Logan gather his thoughts. “When you talk about lywics that wesonate with you… Is this what you mean?”

“Hm?”

“Well… This is what I want…” Logan blushed slightly. “To be cawed fow and… to be pawt of a family… I just did not quite wealise until…”

“Until you heard it out loud.” Thomas smiled. “We are always gonna care for you, Lo. You’re a part of me, and the others. We’re never going to stop caring about you. We’ll forgive you for your mistakes and help you learn from them, and you don’t have to go through anything alone.” Thomas assured him. Logan hummed slightly, turning back to the TV.

“Bawnum’s gifing the show to Cawlyle.”

“He’s got his own family to look after. I mean, look at Virgil. He left the ‘dark sides’ to be a part of you guys. Barnum knows that Carlyle will look after his circus family while he’s gone. Look how happy they are.”

“They… look vewy happy.”

Thomas started singing again.

“ _When it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you. Oh, this is the greatest show!_ ”

* * *

Logan eventually returned to the mindscape, when he was certain Thomas would go to sleep, and clambered back onto the couch, smiling at the sight of his family in a pile on the floor. He froze for a moment before slipping off the couch and snuggling into the pile, pulling Patton’s arm over his waist.

No one questioned it when they woke up.

* * *

“ _It is everything you ever want…_ ” Logan muttered as he wrote Thomas’ shopping list. “ _It is everything you ever need… And it is here right in front of you… This is where you want to be._ ”

“Are you singing The Greatest Showman?!” Roman suddenly popped up, a child-like expression on his face. The sort of expression you get when you tell a kid they’re going to Disneyland.

“Um… No.”

“You were!” Roman squealed, throwing his arms around Logan excitedly. “You’re not as boring as I thought!”

“Roman, get off me!”

“Tell me about it! What were your thoughts?! Which song is your favourite?! Mine is ‘This Is Me’. Who did you like most?! Holy macaroni, we should sing a song together!”

“ROMAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan & Virgil (I promise this time, I’m so sorry)


End file.
